


You Mean Too Much To Me

by wolfie_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: Despite being cured, Cas still looks a little pale, still a little shaken by his near death. Dean’s heart twinges in his chest at the sight and without thinking, he walks over to the angel and pulls him into his arms. Tonight had been too close for comfort. He almost lost Cas. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, Cas saying "I love you" was probably meant by the writers as a familial love for all three of the Winchesters, but come on. They even cut to Dean right after Cas said it that first time, and then he said "I love all of you" and it cut to the other two. Anyway, we all know that this - or something like this - happened after they got home.

When they get home, Dean wants nothing more than to collapse in his bed and sleep for a week. Everybody else seems to have the same idea, since it’s shortly after they walk into the main room that Sam mentions that it’s late and that they should all get some well deserved rest. He and Mary head off towards the bedrooms, leaving Cas and Dean standing alone in the library. Despite being cured, Cas still looks a little pale, still a little shaken by his near death. Dean’s heart twinges in his chest at the sight and without thinking, he walks over to the angel and pulls him into his arms. Tonight had been too close for comfort. He almost lost Cas. Again. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean mumbles, sliding his fingers into Cas’ hair. “You okay?” 

 

“I... I’m not sure,” Cas admits. “I don’t need to sleep but... I still feel tired.” 

 

Dean can’t blame the guy. He chuckles softly and pulls away, letting a hand linger on Cas’ shoulder for just a second too long before letting it drop. 

 

“Yeah, well after what happened, you deserve it more than the rest of us,” Dean says. 

 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

 

They both stand there awkwardly, neither of them making a move towards their rooms. Eventually, Dean clears his throat, starts to turn away. “Alright,” he says, “well I’m beat, so...” 

 

“Of course. Good night, Dean.” 

 

“Night, Cas.” 

* * *

It could be minutes or hours after Dean falls asleep that he jolts awake again - the image of Cas rotting still burned into his eyelids. He sits in bed, collecting his breathing and waiting until he doesn’t feel on the urge of breaking down before he gets up. He doesn’t know where Cas is - if he took Dean’s advice and went to sleep or if he went out to keep searching for Kelly - but whether or not he’s here, there’s no way Dean’s getting back to sleep any time soon.

 

He finds the angel in the library, sitting at the table reading a book. It’s ancient and the cover is decorated with symbols Dean doesn’t recognize. As if he senses Dean’s presence - and the hunter suspects he probably does - Cas lifts his head when Dean enters the room. 

 

“Hello Dean,” he greets. 

 

“You’re still up,” Dean observes.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Cas says. “Every time I tried...” 

 

He trails off, but Dean knows without him saying that he must have had nightmares. Dean nods, even though Cas is facing away from him and he comes a little closer, resting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. He allows himself a private sigh of relief. Cas is here, alive. He’s not rotting from the inside out anymore. Dean won’t have to deal with the fact that Cas died after confessing his feelings, never knowing they were returned. 

 

Without realizing it, Dean finds himself tearing up and he subtly wipes at his eyes, hoping that Cas didn’t notice. But, as always, Cas is unusually perceptive when it comes to Dean and he reaches up, tangling his fingers with Dean’s on his shoulder. He squeezes, a light almost imperceptible pressure, and Dean can’t help but smile at that. 

 

“What are you doing up?” Cas asks.

 

“Oh, uh. Same reason. Couldn’t sleep.” 

 

“Mm,” Cas hums, nodding. He lets go of Dean’s hand and stands up, turning around to face him. Dean doesn’t stop Cas from reaching out to cup his face in his hands. He doesn’t stop him from coming even closer, or from resting their foreheads together. Cas’ eyes pierce his own and like every other time, Dean feels - knows - that Cas is staring into his soul. He used to find it creepy, but now it’s comforting, in a way. 

 

“I never used to be afraid of dying,” Cas murmurs. “But now... I look at you and I realize that... if I died, I would never see you again. And that scares me more anything in this world.” 

 

Dean swallows hard and he lifts his arms, covers Cas’ hands with his own. 

 

“I don’t think I could stand losing you again,” he confesses. “You mean too much to me.” 

 

Cas smiles at the echo of his own words and he closes his eyes. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

 

Dean closes his own eyes, leans forward and presses his lips to Cas’, brief yet soft and sweet. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 


End file.
